Gryffindor's Phoenix
by Baroness-32
Summary: Merida and Rose Marie were taught to think that they were completely normal until the day their mother abandons them and only then does their father tell them the truth of the world. Only then does he tell them of how they are witches and will soon be going to the greatest school of witchcraft in the world. On that day they meet Albus, Rose and Scorpious and a they become friends.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Happiness and Flashbacks

All of my life I was taught to believe that there was no such thing as magic and it was all just myths and fairy tales, in school I was always chastised whenever I brought it up, the only place I could ever speak freely about the subject was at home and even then I don't think my parents really wanted to talk about it either. It was all nothing more than a passing fancy, at least to my mother who was convinced that a few harsh words would knock the nonsense right out of my head. My father however, encouraged me and kept my creative and intuitive mind filled with dreams of impossible things. Constantly my mother attempted to snuff out my dreams and ideas until one day where her worse fears were realized.

_'Good morning mother,' I sat down at the bar stools in front of the table and smiled at her, she just nodded at me and went back to looking through her phone, not bothering to tell me hello. _

_'Good morning Merida,' one of the hired hands Angel said to me dropping a plate of food in front of me. 'Hope you had a good night filled with wonderful dreams.' My mother scoffed at this but she still did not raise her head from her phone._

_'Oh yes, I had an amazing dream last night and I enjoyed it very much.' I hadn't planned on saying anything more about it until Angel turned around and began waiting, obviously hoping to hear about my dream. _

_'Okay, well... My dream started out like any other, I was here at home and I was with my parents having a nice evening watching television. All of a sudden my father stood from his spot and said that he had something that he wanted to show me and my mother. Being naturally curious we both stood and began following him, after a moment we ended up outside and we were completely confused as to what was going on. He said that he had a magic trick he wanted to show us and that he needed to use me as his lovely assistant. Nothing more was said and we continued walking until we reached a secluded part of the ground and finally he had me to sit on the ground. _

_"Watch this love. I've been meaning to show this to you for quite some time but I never got around to it." He pulled out a stick that looked a lot like a conductor's and waved it slightly softly murmuring a few words before tapping me on the head and when I blinked my eyes I was once again a human but my mother was screaming that I had just been turned into a coffee cup-'_

_I was abruptly cut off by my mother who quickly threw her phone on the bar and stood, not caring if her phone got scratched or if she broke the chair. 'That is it!' She screeched and you could tell just how pissed off by how read her face was, it nearly matched her artificial red hair. "You and your IDIOT father and this STUPID nonsense he keeps spouting into your head! That is IMPOSSIBLE it would NEVER happen! It is about time you get that through your BLOODY mind and your father pulls his head out of his ARSE! I have NO idea why I married that DIWITTED, UNINTELLIGENT, POOR...' She just kept going on and on and I could feel my anger burning hotter and hotter. It got to the boiling point when my father came into the room and heard all the things she was saying about him, the look on his face was so heart-broken and sad that I could feel myself crumbling. I had never in my 10 years of life seen my father cry before but right now he was right on the brink of tears and I had reached my breaking point._

_Standing from my stool so fast that it fell back with a loud bang and stopped my mother's endless rant of bad mouthing my father. Quickly running through my mind was the thought of how my-older- twin sister could sleep through this, but that thought was quickly squashed when I saw her make her way into the room and come to stand beside me with just as much fury as me. _

_'I have HAD it with you!' My sister Rose Marie or just Rose yelled at her. Finally taking out all the anger that had been festering inside her for years, she had never really gotten along with my mother and neither did I.'I am TIRED of you talking badly about my father! I will stand for this NO MORE!' _

_I could feel the anger swelling inside me as my sister became the mouthpiece and I just stood there and glared at my mother who was now standing speechless. At this point I was so mad that I had just tuned out everything feeling it all swell completely out of control until I just saw nothing but red. Soon I could feel steam coming off my body and see the smoke lifting off my body, it got thicker and thicker until soon there was a thin covering of a luminous deep red fire all over my skin._

_'WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL!' My mother yelled at the same time my father yelled, 'MERLIN'S BEARD!'_

_My sister in reaction to my flames was completely covered in frost to keep her from being too affected by my flames. My mother couldn't take it and ran out of the room leaving her phone not even bothering to close the door... That was the last time I had seen her, a few weeks before she filed for divorce and completely relinquished her parental rights. _

Since then my father has moved us back to his homeland of Spain and told us all about our heritage as witches. It was a little hard to take it all in at first and I didn't really want to believe it, I kept waiting for the moment that I would wake up and be yelled at by my mother for having such stupid dreams. However after about a month or two it finally began to sink in and we were finally free and we were now able to live our lives how we had always wanted but couldn't really do because of our mother.

We were completely happy and nothing could make us happier, or at least that's what we thought.

**Author's Note: Hello all, I am sorry that I haven't really updated any of my other stories in a while but I have been going through some really serious problems with my mother and it's gotten to the point where she believes that I hate her and she tells me not to talk to her and ask her for anything, She even said that I will never be allowed to stay home from school any more even if I am truly sick and throwing up all over the place, I'll still have to go to school. I've really tried proving otherwise to her but she just refuses to listen to anything that disagrees with her preconceived notions... I'm just so tired of it... That's partially why I'm writing this story, to get out my love for everything Harry Potter and to get out all my frustrations and anger that I have at my mother. **

**I'm sorry if this was super long I just wanted to explain why it sounds like the mother is just completely hated in this chapter. **

**Anyway I digress, please review and tell me what you think. It is very much appreciated and gives me some small semblance of happiness and hope. **

**-Tedi**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Shocks and Shopping

**Author's Note: I'm changing where the Dad is from, now he's from Bulgaria and went to the same school as Viktor Krum. **

"Merri?" Rose Marie knocks on the door to my room and doesn't bother waiting for me to say anything to her before she just comes right in and begins relaying the message that Daddy obviously told her to give to me. "Daddy said to hurry and get dressed there is something he wants to tell us." She fully came into my room and sat on the edge of my bed running her hands through her slate grey and silver hair -I had always wondered why she had such an odd hair color and my Dad said it was probably because of her ice abilities; he said mine was probably fire red for the exact same reason.

"What do you think this could be about?" I ask Rose slipping out of my bed and shocking her because she didn't notice that I was already fully dressed and just under the covers because I liked the feeling of being in heat.

"Honestly I have no idea but I cannot wait to find out!" She quickly makes her way from the room and I don't even bother trying to keep up with her, I just follow behind at a very sedated pace; I made it to the living room about a minute or two after her but obviously it was not fast enough. "Finally! It took you long enough! He refuses to tell me anything until you come in here."

Sitting on the couch I asked, "now what is it you wanted to tell us?"

Oddly enough my father was nearly bouncing with excitement as if he could hardly contain himself with all the information he was just dying to share. "Okay so this morning the mail came!"

I couldn't help the way that my face fell at that, "Daddy... The mail comes every morning... I think that you are getting too excited over something so simple as that. Maybe you should go lay down."

He glared at me and his black eyes flashed blue for a moment, "I'm not getting old and I'm not losing my mind, it's what came in the mail that is so important! We all received letters from Hogwarts!" That really got my attention and I couldn't contain the squeal of happiness that erupted from me at the moment.

"Are you serious?!" Rose yelled and I couldn't think of anything better at this moment until I remembered what my father had said earlier.

"What do you mean that all three of us got letters from Hogwarts?" He smirked at me and fixed the tie that I just now noticed he was wearing and straightened his wavy black hair.

"Well... You are looking at the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." We all cheered and we couldn't contain our glee.

We had always been exceptionally close to our father but we had gotten even closer since my mother left. In fact if my father wasn't coming with us I don't think that either of us would be capable of surviving the school without him.

After about an hour we had finally calmed down and our father was just telling us things about the school, until I heard something he said. "Wait, Dad?"

"Yes?"

"You said that the first year students are normally eleven when they get accepted into the school right?" He nodded and continued running his hands through our hair. "But we're only ten... We won't be eleven until December 24th and 25th."

"Well, they do end up making exceptions for some people when they realize that they have special abilities that have to be trained immediately, which is the case for both of you. They also do take in children who are ten it just depends on the child really."

"Oh cool, so when does the school year start?"

"Today's the 25th of August by the way." Rose murmurs her voice muffled by her face being buried in my father's neck; she sounded completely content and very comfortable.

"Well then it starts a week from today: 1st of September. That means that we should probably begin getting our things tomorrow, there are quite a lot of things we need to get, and we need two of everything... This calls for a trip to Diagon Alley." He murmured to himself.

"What's Diagon Alley?" I was getting really sleepy and I could hardly keep my eyes open... Him running his hands through my hair was amazing...

"Shhh, you'll find out tomorrow. Just sleep now," He whispered in my ear before he began singing a lullaby he wrote specifically for us, his voice lilting beautifully with the Bulgarian lyrics. Soon I was sleep but I could still feel it when my father walked us up the stairs and deposited us both into our beds before placing a kiss on my forehead. "Leka nosht i sladki sūnishta moyata malka Merida. (Good night and sweet dreams my little Merida)"

"Merida! Wake up! Come on! It's time to go get your school things!" My father pulled off my duvet and I immediately began throwing punches at him. "OW! Mérida Lennox Royce! Get your ARSE out of this bed right now before I go get the cold water!"

That immediately got me up and I hopped out of the bed to see my father clutching his eye in pain. "Sorry Daddy!"

"Whatever!" I ignored that last comment and hurriedly began getting prepped and ready for the day. I was finally going to learn how to use magic!

"Daddy?" Rose Marie asks from the table where we were still waiting for Dad to finish eating his breakfast so that we could leave. Rose and I had already stuffed our food down our throats in less than 10 minutes.

"Yes honey?" He was smirking at us taking his time to drink his coffee, his omelet already finished.

"Are you done yet?" We asked simultaneously for the fifth time in the past three minutes. He ignored us for a moment before drinking his horchata and setting down the cup.

"Yes... We may go now." That was all we needed to hear before we pulled him away from the table and into the living room to the fire place. He grabbed a hand full of floo powder and stepped into the fire place with both of us on his heels. "Alright, everyone ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ready!"

"Alright," he threw the powder down and immediately the green flames enveloped us as he said "Diagon Alley!" The out of body feeling only lasted a few moments before I could feel my father grab the back of my jumper and step out of the fireplace pulling my sister along with us, and we were out into the streets.

I was immediately speechless at all the colors and the different chaos that was going on around the square. People were bustling all about the streets in colorful cloaks and holding oddly shaped parcels; dragging children along behind them and lecturing them about staying close. I immediately felt at home among all the chaos and disorder, I felt like I was in a home away from home.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley sweethearts..." My father smiled at us and began walking towards and pasty white marble building that had a sign that immediately marked it as the bank. My father had told us all about it at breakfast but I didn't really want to believe him about all of the little goblin men standing around and about how scary they were but I couldn't deny that he was right. Looking at them reminded me of a movie called Leprechaun that I had seen back when we were with our mother in America. They looked just like the little leprechaun man that was running around killing people.

"Good morning, and welcome Gringotts the Wizard Bank." A scratchy voice said from the counter where I could make out a little goblin talking to my father. "What can I help you with this morning?" He was surprisingly pleasant for a goblin.

"I am here to make a withdrawal from the Royce Trust Fund vault. I have the key right here." My father held up a small key and the little man pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and stared at it for a moment before slipping off the stool he must have been standing on and walking around to show us to a corridor that would lead us to the vault.

"If you would follow me, I will show you to your vault Mr. Royce and the little Misses."

Soon we were back in the sunny street and surrounded by the other people that were here to get things; my father holding two medium sized sacks that had been filled with the coins from the vault that our family had been saving up for everyone for generations.

"What do we first?"

"Well, you two are going to be fitted for your robes and I am going to go and get all the other things you need, then I will come back and get you so that you can go and get your wands. After that we will pick out your pets, you are allowed an owl, toad, or cat. However you can pick out what you want when we get to the store." He began walking and we followed behind obediently, coming to a halt when he walked us into a shop where a plump little lady came up to him.

"Hogwarts?"

"Yes Ma'am, my daughters need to be fitted for their robes, I'll be back in a little while I have to go and get their supplies." He turned to us and knelt down. "Be good," he kissed our cheeks and walked out leaving us in the hands of the lady for the time being. If we keep getting left like this it is going to be a very long day.

"Alright, now it is time to get your wands." He smiled and walked us up to an old building that was simple and not nearly as crowded as all the others, more secluded and off to the side than the other shops all close together.

He pushed open the door and waited for us to enter before entering himself, we all stopped short at the sight of a frail old man in front of us. "Antonio Aiden Royce... I remember your wand, 11 1/2 inches maple, unicorn horn core, it was very sturdy." He gave my father a sly smile, "do you still have it?"

"Yes I do Mr. Ollivander," he pulled it out of his cloak and handed it to the old man who was obviously Mr. Ollivander. He sighed and looked at my father sternly.

"This wand has been through much abuse, what have you been doing with it?" He held up his hand when my father was going to object. "Mmmmm, try this on for size." He handed the wand to Rose and no sooner than it was in her hand he immediately pulled it out. "No, you are going to need something a bit smaller." He began muttering to himself and handed the wand back to my father and moved further into the shop pulling out boxes as he went and came back with about 30 boxes stacked on top of each other and immediately set them down on the counter pulling out a box from the bottom.

"This is one of my newer creations, nine inches beech, hippogriff feather core. It's quite springy." He handed it to her and she grabbed it in her left hand and just stood there holding it. "Well, give it a wave." Immediately the wand responded and restacked all the boxes that he had brought over here. "Excellent, I knew this would be the right one for you." He looked proud of himself and turned to me, he did nothing more than stare at me for a few moments before murmuring, "this child is going to be a tricky one, I need to get the more ancient wands and the unique ones." He was gone in a flash and once again grabbing every box that was covered with a thick layer of dust, returning only when he had about fifty boxes in his hands, with the biggest smile I have ever seen. "This is going to be challenging."

"Whoa... This might take a while..."

I had tried about thirty wands already and every single one did not want to cooperate. "Okay, now I think this one should work; 12 inches of willow, dragon heartstring and mermaid scale core this is one of the more powerful of my creations and very old." He gently handed me the wand, his fingers briefly touching the fingers of my left hand and immediately pulling away after the touch, taking the wand with him. "No... This is much too simple, you require something powerful and complex... Something extraordinary, a completely unique wand incapable of being duplicated..." He wandered back over to his boxes and put away the willow wand. Murmuring softly to himself he began to rummage through the remaining boxes before coming to a box that was different from all the others.

Where the other boxes were simple, this one was intricate. The box itself looked as if it was made of marble and the inside had a bright green velvet padding surrounding a wand that was a pearlescent white and slightly yellowing. Grasping the box Mr. Ollivander walked over to me and offered me the wand still sitting in the box. Seeing how delicate the wand looked and how gingerly Mr. Ollivander was handling it I grasped it gently and was immediately overcome with a warm feeling that everyone else must have felt too.

"Interesting..." Mr. Ollivander murmured grasping a wand from his waistcoat and waving it, making all of the boxes fly back to their places on the shelves. "Very interesting..."

"Why do you say that Mr. Ollivander?" I asked feeling somewhat relieved that I was finally able to find a wand that suited me and very pleased that it was different from all the others that he had given out.

"Well... I say this because, this wand..." He lightly touched the tip of it and smoke began to rise from his hand. "Is the most volatile I have ever made, it refused to be held by anyone other than the one that would be its master..." He pulled his hand back and resumed talking. "This is also a wand that I forged not of my own free will but because of the previous Headmaster of Hogwarts: Professor Dumbledore. He came to see me one day levitating a fang, he could not touch it for it was quite venomous. He told me to make a wand out of that fang and to fill the core with special magical tools that would not fit together in normal situations... 13 inches, pure Basilisk fang with a core of Basilisk venom, phoenix tears, and Acromantula eyes. Though the wand has been exposed to phoenix tears it still is capable of poisoning those that use it, and is not it's master."

"Why do you think Dumbledore asked for this to be made?"

"I think that you and I both know why he wanted this to be made, Antonio."

There was silence for a while before my father cleared his throat, "So... How much do I owe you for this?"

"5 Galleons for the wand of young Rose Marie and nothing for young Ms. Merida's wand." My father opened his mouth to argue and was immediately cut off by Ollivander. "That wand has belonged to her since before I had fully finished making it, it was never mine to be paid for. Just hand over the Galleons and be on your way." My father did so reluctantly and we were immediately kicked out by Mr. Ollivander but not before the old man grabbed my hand and whispered in my ear.

"I am looking forward to the many great things you and your wand will accomplish, and tell the young Mr. Potter that I am looking forward to hearing from him." He let go of my hand and abruptly closed the door on me before I had the chance to question him on what he had just said. 'That man is a nutter.'

"Alright, well now we just have to get you your pets..." My father looked on in a sort of daze as he walked and had my sister trail behind him. Nothing was said until we made our way into the owl emporium. "Go ahead and take your pick."

My sister immediately rushed forward and began looking at all the cats, I chose the other side of the store and began looking at all the owls. Soon I was caught up in the eyes of a snowy white owl and was just about to tell my father that I had made my choice when a flash of scarlet and gold caught my eye. Quickly I dashed toward the colors and gasped at what I saw... It was a Phoenix.

The feathers were brilliant, and appeared just like the flames that covered me when I was overcome with emotion. The sleek body covered in the most beautiful colors, all of my favorites and completely catching the attention of everyone in the store. The head suddenly turned toward me and the bird released a loud cry before rising and coming to perch on my shoulder. "Dad!" I called in complete shock that this beautiful bird just decided to make itself at home on my shoulder, "help!"

He came running immediately bringing who I assume to be the owner and Rose, they all stopped short at what they saw. "Fawkes," the owner man said slowly coming forward.

"I don't know what to do! I just saw the feathers and I thought they looked beautiful so I came over to get a closer look and the phoenix just jumped on my should and started preening." I would have laughed if this had happened to my sister but now that it was happening to me I couldn't see how this could possibly be funny to her. She probably would have laughed if she wasn't in shock.

"This phoenix once belonged to the Headmaster of Hogwarts: Albus Dumbledore, after his death Fawkes flew away from Hogwarts and was never seen again until yesterday when he flew in my store and just perched on this post... No one knew why he was here or who he was here for, he refused all the food we attempted to give him and he refused to have anyone near him and would attach or screech at whoever got too close..."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I nearly screeched making Fawkes pop his head up and rub his beak against my face when he sensed my unease. I smiled despite the situation.

"It means that you were reason that he came back..." My father said with a bewildered look on his face, "That phoenix knows that you are to be his next master, and he will not take no for an answer." My father smiled at us and I relaxed a little at that, I thought that it was going to attack me after it got done preening.

"So... How much do I own you for these," My Dad pointed to Fawkes, my sister's fluffy white cat, and a snowy owl that he was getting for himself.

"A galleon for the cat, three for the owl and nothing for the phoenix, he is not mine to sell."

For the second time that day my father paid for the things and we just walked out the door not bothering to say anything more, Fawkes still happily perched on my shoulder. "Well this has been a fun day, huh?" They looked back at me with a look that said to shut up.

"This is enough excitement for one day, I think it's time we head home. It's almost dinner time and you didn't have any lunch." We nodded and began looking for the fireplace we used to get here but my Dad's hand on our shoulders stopped us. "We're just going to apparate there this time. It's quicker. Rose you first." Dad let go of my shoulder and hugged Rose to him, in a flash they were gone and I was standing alone. Dad came back and grasped my shoulder, Fawkes bristling a little at being so close to him; soon it didn't matter because we were home once again and he was finally able to move around as he pleased.

"Dad, I'm just tired I don't really want anything to eat... I'm going to bed." I rubbed my eyes and began walking up the stairs. Nearly falling asleep in the bathroom, I hurriedly went through my nighttime ritual and went to sleep not even getting under the duvet.

**Author's Note: So... What do you think? Did I put too much into this chapter? Should I make my chapter's shorter? Tell me what you think! This is your story as much as it is mine! All I do is write down what we want to happen!**

**Yeah so please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
